There has recently been a demand in medical treatment sites for trace components contained in blood, biological tissue, etc., to be analyzed quickly and accurately in small sample quantities.
Proteins, nucleic acids, polysaccharides, etc., are known as biological components contained in blood, biological tissue, etc. These components are analyzed by various methods in accordance with the purpose of medical treatment. For example, peptide hormones in blood are known to participate in various diseases, and by analyzing trace amounts of peptide hormones in blood it is possible to diagnose whether a disease is present.
A common method of analysis of peptide hormones contained in blood involves using antibodies that react specifically with peptide hormones as markers. An example of a known method by which amyloid beta proteins (referred to below as “Aβ”), which are thought to be a cause of Alzheimer's disease, are analyzed from blood is a method involving detection by ELISA using antibodies that specifically recognize Aβ (see, in particular, patent documents 1 and 2).
Methods in which Aβ is analyzed using a mass spectrometer are also known (see, in particular, patent documents 1 and 2).